


grip my thighs and pull me closer

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Size Difference, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Teasing, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), joxter anon, lowkey soft at the end, thats not a tag?? man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Schlatt, please- please-“ Schlatt grips his hips and grinds up into his prostate, making Alex's body jerk at the pleasure.“Please what, baby?” Alex keens, scrambling for purchase as his hips twitch into the stimulation. He's shaking apart at the seams, his only tether to reality being the tight grip on his hips and Schlatt pulsing inside him.aka:THEY FUCK!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 410
Collections: Anonymous





	grip my thighs and pull me closer

Alex moans as he sinks down on Schlatt’s cock, not even halfway and there was already a slight bulge in his stomach. He pauses, blindly reaching out for Schlatt to ground himself. 

“Schlatt, a-ah~ you're so big I can't-“ Schlatt pulls him forward into a kiss, forcing his dick deeper into Alex. He whines into the kiss, thighs shaking with the effort of holding himself up. Schlatt pulls away with a small, wet sound that makes Alex blush.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart. Take your time” Alex pants as he gets used to the stretch and burn of Schlatt’s cock. He can't go any farther, and he gasps as the head of Schlatt's cock rubs against his prostate, twitching up off his dick with trembling legs.

“Schlatt, please help-“ Schlatt sits back and smirks. He looks so damn smug at the sight of Alex helpless above him, only able to squirm and whine into his chest as he desperately chases pleasure.

“Aww, but you were doing so well..” Alex glares at him when he realizes the other will be no help, content to watch him struggle to take his cock. Alex sinks down the rest of the way and almost jerks back up, stopped by the heavy hands holding his hips down. He squirms and whines, “f-FUCK, ah~ Schlatt, so big fuck-“ Schlatt presses down on the bulge in his stomach and Alex's hips jerk into it and tightens around him, making them both moan. "FUCK, Schlatt, Schlatt," Alex pants, moaning on every exhale at the feeling of being _so fucking full _. Schlatt's in his stomach, his throat, forcing whines out of him that make his face burn at the obscenity.__

__Alex’s eyes flutter as he tries to regain some composure, dizzy at the sheer _size _of Schlatt. his shaking thighs lift himself up and then back down on Schlatt’s cock, setting a slow rhythm. “Schlatt, please- please-“ Schlatt grips his hips and grinds up into his prostate, making Alex's body jerk at the pleasure.___ _

____“Please what, baby?” Alex keens, scrambling for purchase as his hips twitch into the stimulation. He's shaking apart at the seams, his only tether to reality being the tight grip on his hips and Schlatt pulsing inside him._ _ _ _

____“Ffuck- Schlatt, please fuck me, please I’ve been _good _-“ Schlatt doesn’t give him a chance to finish his plea, lifting him up and slamming him back down. Alex moans desperately as Schlatt finally fucks into him, unable to hold back pleas of “ffuck Schlatt, right there,” and “p-please, harder, f-fuck~” Schlatt shifts his angle until he’s fucking into Alex's prostate with every thrust, feeling the man shake against his chest, hips grinding back to meet his thrusts. He feels like a live wire, raw and exposed with the electricity racing up his spine with every brush past his prostate.___ _ _ _

______“A-AH~ please Schlatt, _please _“ Schlatt reaches down to stroke the other's cock. Alex jerks his hips and cums over his and Schlatt’s stomachs. Schlatt continues to fuck into him, chasing his own release. Alex whines at the overwhelming pleasure, hips twitching back against Schlatt’s cock.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Alex tightens around Schlatt as he keeps going, the delicious friction making Schlatt moan into Alex's neck. Alex fucks back onto Schlatt, moaning at the overstimulation sending pleasure up his spine, through his bones, up to his brain so that he can't think._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Fuck, Alex, so fucking tight holy shit," Schlatt groans and buries himself in the other, cumming deep inside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alex keens, “Schlatt, fuck, I feel you in my fucking _throat _“ Schlatt leans forward to bite at Alex's neck, making the other squirm at the sharp teeth marking him up. Schlatt pulls out and Alex whines and flushes at the feeling of hot cum dripping down his shaking thighs. He glances up to see Schlatt’s dark gaze eyeing his bruised hips and thighs.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“F-fuck off, dude,” Alex swats his head and Schlatt looks up at him, smirking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Just enjoying the view, sweetheart.” Alex rolls his eyes as he buries his head in the other’s shoulder as Schlatt's hands smooth over his hips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, yeah, love you too Schlatt”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hope You enjoyed! comment suggestions i might do them perhaps :P -joxter


End file.
